We Belong
by DesperateDreams
Summary: She has been his friend for fourteen years. She had developed feelings for him. Now that she's leaving, can he realized how much she had been meaning for his life or will it be too late for him to tell that he loves her?
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **We Belong

**Genre: **Romance

**Summary: **She has been his friend since her family moved when she was four. She had grown to love him when she turned sixteen and it hurts her to see him with other girls. Can Gabriella have the guts to tell Troy how much she feels about him or will it be too late?

--

Gabriella Montez stood by her locker, waiting for his friend of fourteen years. She won't consider her relationship with him as "best friends" even though she knew everything about him. It's fine for her to call him a "friend" but best friend? She'll die first before she can say that he is her best friend. For all of her life, she's chasing him secretly. No one knew about her feelings except her parents, friends and even his parents.

Looking at her left, she saw him. The only one that she wished to be hers, but who is she kidding? He's taken and the whole world knows that. She noticed that he had stopped walking and talked to the person he's been with about something she always knew what. He's walking towards her and she hated how he does it.

"Hey, Ella." That nickname he always use every time they will see each other and the nickname reserved for him to use. "How's my favorite best friend?" he asked.

"Hey. I'm fine and can you stop calling me 'best friend'? It will be fine if you will say it without the 'best' part." Gabriella replied as they started to walk down the hallway.

"But why? We've been friends since we were four and technically, we're best friend since the day after we met." He said looking at her. His eyes staring back at her own pair.

Those eyes she wants to get lost every time is looking at her. But there is something she doesn't want to see – the look of friendship. She wished to the star that maybe someday, those eyes will look at her with a look of love not with a look of friendship. And to her dismay, it won't happen because those eyes are reserved for a special girl that he's been with for the past one and a half years.

"I know that we've been friends since we were four but I'm not your best friend, Troy, Chad is." She said looking ahead of her. She wants to end this conversation as soon as possible. Because the more he looks into her and the more she wants to stare back at him, the more pain she's going to bear.

He smiled and replied, "Fine, if that's what you want. But remember, Ella, you're still my number one friend."

She just nodded her head in reply. She had refrained herself from looking at him and see that smile that taunts her. That smile caused her to fall in love more for him.

As the two walked down the sidewalk to Gabriella's house, Troy had held her hand that sent sparks inside of her. She wished that he felt it too because there's no denying that she wanted him to feel it.

Stopping at the front porch, Gabriella turned to Troy and smiled at him. "Thanks for walking me home."

"No problem." He said and smiled back at her. "We're still on for tonight, right?" he asked for the third time that day.

She giggled, "Of course, we are. That's the third time you asked we that question."

"Just making sure of it. You might ditch me later on."

"Ditch you? Hello. We're having our daily Friday movie nights here at my house, how can I ditch you?" she asked.

"Don't know. There are possibilities that you don't want to continue our Friday movie nights, that's why I'm making sure of it."

Gabriella chuckled, "Oh, Troy. You really think I will do that?" She shook her head, "Don't worry, that will never happen. I'll see you later, okay?"

"Okay." He replied and she kissed his cheek before entering the house.

Closing the door, Gabriella leaned her back against it and closed her eyes, the picture of Troy popping up. She had tried to ignore the feelings she has for him but she can't.

Walking to the living room, she saw her parents holding some papers and their visa lying on the table. Her parents hadn't noticed that she's home.

"What are those?" She asked, making her presence known in the room. Her parents looked up at her and then changed looks at each other.

"Take a seat first" her dad, Henry said. Gabriella took a seat opposite her parents.

"These papers are your records of transcript from East High." He said and Gabriella had a puzzled look on her face.

"Wait, are you telling me that we're moving again?" Gabriella asked, knowing that it will lead to some moving and stuffs.

"I'm afraid to say we are." To say Gabriella's shocked, afraid, sad, she's not. She always wanted to know when they will move again so that she can prepare herself for the new culture she's going to belong to in a matter of days.

"When?" She asked.

Her mother decided to cut in. "Two days after we get our plane tickets. You're not mad we're moving again?"

Gabriella shook her head no. "I'm not mad. Actually, I'm looking forward to moving again months ago." She said truthfully. She had hoped that her parents got what she wanted to tell when she said she's not mad or anything.

"If I tell you that we will be moving million miles away from this place, are you still going to move with us?" her father asked.

"I will. I know it's time for me to let go. Forget about the past and move on." She replied looking down at the floor. You can tell by her voice that she's having a second thought about it. "Where are we going to move?" she asked looking up to her parents.

"Philippines. We will be living there until you graduated college and then we can move back here." Henry said, not so sure of the decision of moving again.

Gabriella stayed silent. She's debating with herself is she really wants to move to a different place with a different culture from the one she knows until she grow up.

"Can I ask you something, hun?" her mother's voice sounding in the room. Gabriella nodded her head for her mother to continue. "Is this about Troy that you said you're looking forward to moving again?"

"Yes, mom. I don't want to get my hopes up that Troy will love me back. It hurts me enough to know that I'm just his friend and nothing more." Gabriella replied in a hoarse voice.

Her parents gave her a sympathetic look. They have known their little girl's love at her friend. No matter how hard Gabriella keeps her feelings hidden, her family and friends always notices it. They're not blind not to see the way she always look at Troy whenever he's around or the way she gets lost in her own world with every mention of his name.

"Think about it, okay? You still have time to think about it if you're sure that you want to move with us." Henry said and Gabriella stands up from her seat.

"I will. I'll see you later." She said and walked up to her room. _It's so hard to fall in love, _Gabriella said to herself.

Gabriella holds a picture frame with a picture of her and Troy. Her arms wrapped around his waist and his right arm on around her shoulder as they both smile to the camera. It has been taken three years ago when she was fifteen. She remembered it so well like it was yesterday.

Returning the picture back to its place beside her bed, she sighed. If she kept on thinking about him, there's no doubt that she'll miss him more. Getting her phone beside her, she dialed a familiar number. It rang three times until someone answered.

"Hello?" the voice asked.

"Hey, Troy."

"Ella, you shouldn't have called. We will be seeing each other later, remember."

"I'm sorry but can we cancel tonight? I'm not feeling very well." She lied. She just wanted to get away from her feelings for a while. Get away from his presence.

"Oh, I see. Get well soon, Ella." Troy replied, disappointment lacing his voice.

"I'm really sorry, Troy. Maybe next time." She said ignoring the disappointment in his voice. "Bye, Troy."

"Bye, Ella."

They both hang up. Troy had a sad and a disappointment look on his face while on Gabriella, guilt shows on her face. She hated lying to him. But what can she do? Tell him that she doesn't want to see him for tonight because she'll be hurt more to know that she'll be leaving again and she will never see him for the rest of college years? She can't do that and she knows that she will never do that.

Looking at her phone, Gabriella typed a message and sends it to the two of her friends. They immediately replied to her and without a minute to spare, they are right in front of her bedroom door.

"What's wrong, Gabby?" Taylor asked as she sat down beside Gabriella.

"I'm sorry, Tay and Shar." Gabriella blurted out, making the two girls confused.

"Sorry? For what?" Sharpay asked a little confused.

"Don't hate me for saying this but we're moving." Gabriella said, her voice getting lower in every word she says.

"What? Are you sure about this, Gabby?" Taylor asked in a shock voice. They didn't expect her to make a decision early without the gang knowing.

"I'm sure. It's the only way to stop punishing myself from the feelings I have kept a secret for a long time. It's time for me to move on."

Taylor looked over at Sharpay as if trying to say something without Gabriella noticing. Sharpay nodded her head, getting the message Taylor wants to say.

"Gabby, if we say that Troy has the same feeling as yours, are you still going to stick with your decision?" Sharpay asked, hinting that she needs to think about her decision twice.

Gabriella sighed and looked down at her hands. "You guys, we've been through about this – Troy will never return the feelings I have for him. You can see how happy he is with his girlfriend. For once in my life, I tried to be selfish and for once, I got my heart broken." The tear she has trying to fight has now fallen freely down her face.

A knock on the door interrupted the three girls from talking and Gabriella quickly wiped her tears away.

"Come in" she said to the person on the other side of the door.

"Hey. I brought you your favorite double dutch ice cream with mini marshmallows. And I even brought some of your fav–" the person stopped mid-sentence looking at the three faces looking back. The two have a solemn expression on their faces and the one has a sad expression.

"Girls, can you leave Ella and me alone?" Troy asked, looking directly at Gabriella.

The two girls looked at their best friend and she nodded reluctantly at them. They left the room to give Troy and Gabriella a time to talk.

Troy walked over to the bed when Taylor and Sharpay left the room. He laid the things he brought on the bedside table.

"You okay?" Troy asked, putting his hand over hers.

Gabriella nodded, "Yeah, I'm fine." But the sadness in her eyes gives it away clearly that she is not fine.

"You're clearly not fine. C'mon, tell me what's bothering you."

That's what Gabriella hated the most. She can be so transparent in front of Troy – without him seeing her feelings – but with others, she can't.

"I know I can tell you anything but this one I can't tell you. Not right now."

"Okay. I understand about that. But whenever or wherever you are and if you needed me, you know how to reach me." He reminded her as he thinks of the past time they always lean on each other.

Gabriella nodded, "I know. Umm… Can I keep the ice cream?" she asked sheepishly.

Troy chuckled, "Of course. I'll be leaving now. Just call me if you need me, okay?"

Gabriella mouthed 'okay' back.

After Troy left the room, Gabriella sighed deeply. She reached over to her bedside table to retrieve the ice cream and DVDs that Troy brought her.

Scanning the title of the DVDs, she let out an amazed smile. Troy really knows what to get her to make her feel good. Even though Troy sleeps halfway of a chick flick movies, he knows what movies Gabriella loves to watch.

--

It has been 2 days, 15 hours, 30 minutes since Gabriella last made a conversation with Troy on a Friday night. She didn't attend her morning classes because it will be the last day she will walk the halls of East High.

Lucky for her, she didn't bump into anyone around the school. Although Sharpay and Taylor knew that she will be leaving, she still doesn't know how or what will she do to tell the gang, especially Troy, about her leaving.

The bell rings indicating the start of lunch. Students from different classrooms piled out at the hallway. Gabriella's friends are walking down the hallway when Sharpay and Taylor stopped walking, making the others that are following them bump into each other.

"Hey! Why did you stop walking?" Chad said. He's one of Gabriella's friends who she looks up to like a brother she wished she have.

"See for yourself, Chad." Taylor said, still looking at the person in front of them.

Peeking over shoulders in front of him, Chad walked to the side to see Gabriella cleaning out her locker.

"Gabriella?"

At the mention of her name, Gabriella looked at her side. She has a small smile on her face, trying to hide the obvious guilt she's feeling at that moment.

"Hey, guys!" She greeted happily, trying to hide the nervousness inside.

"What are you doing?" Zeke – Sharpay's boyfried – asked. "Why are you cleaning out your locker?"

Gabriella sighed. She cannot lie now or else they will keep on asking her why. She turned to look at Taylor and Sharpay. "Tay, Shar, can you guys do the honor of telling them?" she asked.

"Tell us what?" Kelsi, one of Gabriella's closest friends, asked.

Taylor and Sharpay looked at each other for a brief second and Sharpay decided to start to tell Gabriella's departure.

"She's leaving, guys." Sharpay said, trying to be strong though she knew she will breakdown any moment when Gabriella's departure will be mention again.

"WHAT?!" They all screamed, except for Taylor and Sharpay. Troy, on the other hand, had been so quiet since they saw Gabriella cleaning out her locker.

"It's true. She's leaving tomorrow." Taylor replied.

"Tomorrow?! Are you crazy?" Chad asked. He turned to the two girls, "And you knew it all along? How could the two of you hide it from us?"

Gabriella decided to cut in, "I'm the one who told them to keep it a secret for a while. You can all get mad at me for the rest of your lives but don't blame it to them. I know its wrong to not to tell you guys but it's my decision. For what the reason is, I can't tell you."

"When have you decided it?" Ryan, Sharpay's brother asked in an almost whisper sound.

"Last Friday. My family had talked to me about us moving and I decided to come with them because I know that it will help me move on from the past that I don't want to see anymore. It will only hurt me more if I attended college here for all I know the only thing that kept me staying here for this long is the reason for me to move away with my family." Gabriella explained as she swore that she saw the sadness in Troy's eyes when she glanced up to him.

"But Gabby, you don't need to move away for you to forget about the past. We'll all help you to forget about it." Ryan said.

Gabriella sighed, "You don't get it, guys. I have tried to move past from it but still I can't succeed. I appreciate that you want to help me but this is mine and I don't want any of you get involve."

"Okay. We understand but you will tell us sooner or later why you decided to leave." Zeke spoke up for the group.

Gabriella nodded her head and continues cleaning her locker. Silent covers the hallway as they watched their friend put up the last of her things in the box on the floor. As Gabriella closed her locker, Nicole walked to them and Gabriella gave her a sad smile.

"Hey." Gabriella greeted. "Can I talk to you, Nicole?"

"Sure." Nicole replied.

They walk away from the group about four meters away so that they won't hear what conversation the two will be talking about.

"Everything all right?" Nicole asked.

"Yeah, everything's fine. Just want to say that take care of Troy." Gabriella said looking down first then up to Nicole.

"What?" She asked confused on why Gabriella is saying that.

"I want you to take care of Troy. I can see how happy he is to be with you and I can't be happier for him. You should be lucky because he's still with you for the past one and a half years."

"Why are you telling me this, Gabriella?"

"You will understand soon but please take care of Troy for me."

"But Troy and I are not together." Nicole said to make Gabriella see that Troy's not taken by anyone.

Gabriella let out a small laugh, "Don't be silly, Nicole. I can see how he looks at you and to tell the truth, you look cute together." Inside, Gabriella's hurting to every word she says. "Please, Nicole? It's just a little favor and it will mean a lot if you agree."

Nicole has nothing left to do but agree. She doesn't want to do it but Gabriella asked her to it. She reluctantly nodded her head even though deep inside, her heart and mind are both screaming: 'don't agree with it.'

"Thank you." Gabriella said and walked to the others with Nicole following her.

"I should get going home. I still need to pack the rest of my things. I'll see all of you whenever I see you." She gave all of her friends a hug. She stood in front of Troy and pats his shoulder before leaving them. Disappointment on Troy's face shows and a single tear slip down his cheek.

--

At the cafeteria, the gang is having a quiet lunch. No one spoke as they entered cafeteria and sat down on their usual spot. Troy being the one to start a conversation every time they all got quiet let out a breath and chuckles a little. The persons that occupy the same table as him looks up at him like he was crazy.

"Gabriella's joking right? She can't be moving away when graduation is just around the corner." Troy said as if it was all a joke to him.

"Of course, she is." Sharpay said sarcastically. "Do you really think she will joke about something like this, Troy? Haven't you seen the look in her eyes when she saw us by her locker? Did it ever cross your mind why she's not in her classes this morning? What do you think, Troy?" she asked getting angry at him.

"You know what, Troy? I'm glad she's moving." Taylor steps in. The whole occupants of the table look up at her even Troy.

"What do you mean, Taylor? What is the real reason?" Zeke asked.

Taylor sighed, "Look, Sharpay and I promised not to tell any of you. There's nothing we can do now if she really wants to leave Albuquerque."

"Is it about something or rather _someone _involved to why Gabriella decided to move with her family?" Ryan questioned the two girls and looked at Troy when he said the word 'someone.'

"If we both tell all of you, do any of you promise that you won't tell it to Gabriella?" Sharpay asked, finally giving in.

The rest nodded their heads, except for Troy who's deep in his own thoughts.

"Ryan, to answer your question: yes, it is about someone that made Gabriella decided to move with her family. And it is the same person who caused her to change." Sharpay said in a low, normal voice so that no other students hear about their conversation.

"Troy's the reason why, right?" Chad asked, getting the reason why Gabriella wanted to move away.

Troy's head shoot up at the mention of his name, "Me? W-what do you mean about me?"

"Gabriella likes you, Troy." Nicole said. "I can read her like a book. Heck, all of the students here in East High can tell she's head over heels in love with you."

"I agree with Nicole, dude." Zeke said. "We can see the sudden change in her."

"A change she tried to do for almost a year to get your attention." Sharpay added.

"I didn't know…" Troy whispered.

"Of course you don't. You know why she hid it for a long time?" Taylor asked and he shook his head. "Because she doesn't want to get more hurt than she already is."

"What do you mean hurt?"

"Even if we tell you what it meant, still, you won't get it. All we know is that Gabriella has feelings for you." With that, Taylor and Sharpay, left followed by the others leaving Troy and Nicole alone.

Nicole looked at Troy before speaking up. "I don't want to tell you this but she told me to take care of you. I told her we are not together but she didn't believe me. She's being a martyr for her feelings and for you, Troy. Are you still that blind not to see the perfect girl for you?" She shook her head and stands up. "I had become good friends with Gabriella and to your own friends and I might say, I agree to your friends. Some day, you'll regret it – all of the things that have been given to you. You better think now, Troy, before it becomes too late." She left and Troy is left thinking in his own world.

--

"Ready to go?" Henry said, closing the trunk of the cab after putting the last luggage in.

"Yeah – just a minute."

"Okay." He replied and entered the cab. Gabriella turned to her friends who didn't attend school.

"This is it." Gabriella said with a sad smile on her face.

"You sure you're not going to wait for Troy a little longer?" Mr. Bolton, Troy's father, asked. He too and his wife didn't attend their work. They got close to the Montezes that they had considered each others child as their own.

She shook her head, still keeping the sad smile on her face, "Probably not. If he really wants to see, then he will come. I know he's not coming so it's fine for me."

At the same time with Troy at school. He couldn't concentrate well to the lesson the teacher is discussing. His mind is focusing on one person only and it is Gabriella.

He had taken a stroll down memory lane yesterday when he got home. He then realized how much she means to him and the feeling that he fought just to say he doesn't feel anything for her. Boy, he was wrong. He already had feelings for her but he pushed it away.

Without any thinking, he stand up out of his seat and runs out of the classroom. His teacher yelling after him to come back but he ignored it – all that matters right now is to catch up with Gabriella before she leave.

Seven minutes, Troy's time is running. Tears have been forming at the lid of his eyes but he fights it back. He did not bother if he had put on the seatbelt or not. He's more focused on the time.

"I guess I'll see all of you in year's time." Gabriella said in a happy tone, trying to cover the sadness in her voice.

All of her friends are crying. When I say friends, the boys are included. They can't believe that their friend is leaving – the youngest in the group is leaving. They had shared wonderful moments together and they will never forget that. From all the times they pulled prank to one another, secrets they had shared, feelings that had grown, small misunderstandings – all of that they won't forget, especially Gabriella. She will never find any other amazing people than what she has now.

Four minutes.

Gabriella hugged all of her friends and Troy's parents. She sure will miss a lot. Not only her life in Albuquerque, all of what had happened for the past fourteen years of her life.

"Have a safe trip, Gabriella." Mrs. Bolton said as she pulled away from their hug.

Gabriella gave her a smile, "I will. And can you give it to Troy?" She asked, handing a folded paper out of her back pocket.

"I'll give to him."

Two minutes.

Walking to the side of the cab, Gabriella opened the door and looks back at her friends. Just looking at her friends makes her want to cry but she can't. If she cries at that moment, she knew that she won't be able to leave.

One minute.

Stepping inside of the cab, she sighed loudly. She never expected it to be hard. The driver started the engine and drives away.

Troy stepped out of his car when Gabriella stepped inside the cab. He quickly ran after the cab, trying to catch up.

"ELLA!" He shouted, as he keeps on running. He continued on shouting her name over and over again.

Henry ordered the driver to stop the cab and he turned to look at his daughter. "Face him one last time." He said to his daughter.

Gabriella looked at her mother and she nodded at her. She stepped out of the cab and Troy runs to her and hugs her tight.

"Don't go. Please, don't go." Troy said desperately, his voice breaking. He hugged her tighter not wanting to let go.

"I need to." She simply said.

Troy pulled away and puts his hand on her arms. "No. I don't want you to go. What about us? What about our past?"

"Our past is in the past. And for the 'us' part, it only happened in my dreams and it won't happen again." She stated, looking him directly in the eyes. "I'm tired of waiting, Troy. I don't want to wait forever." Her voice breaking at every word.

"You don't have to wait forever, Ella. I'm here now. I love you."

"'I love you' is not enough, Troy. You can't say you love someone without showing it. But sometimes, showing it is not enough to tell them you love them." She explained. "So I'm giving up my feelings. I'll try to forget that I had fallen for you."

"Ella…" he said in a desperate voice. The tears that he's holding back a while ago are now falling.

"Let me finish first." She started. "At first, I never thought that I'll love someone as I had loved you. I guess I was wrong at that time. I let myself fall for you without thinking 'are you the one that I've been looking for?' I never asked myself that question. I always thought you _are _the one. And guess what, I'm still wrong. Falling for a guy who's taken already – who's not dumb to fall for someone who is already taken?" She let out a chuckle. "Oh right – I remember I'm one of them."

Troy stayed silent. His mouth won't let him talk while his heart is commanding him to say anything to stop her from leaving but his body is not moving.

--

After a second of silence, Gabriella got out of Troy's grasp. "I need to go. I'll see you in year's time." With that she entered the cab and the driver drives away. Gabriella let her tears fall this time. She didn't bother to wipe them away because wiping them will make her remember how much she had hurt the one guy that he had love and practically still loving.

Troy falls down on his knees. Tears are running down his face as he watched the cab that has been parked there minutes ago drive away. His friends and family watches as he breaks down into pieces. His heart shattering into billion pieces down in the ground. If he can turn back to time, he will make the things in its right place. But he is not a miracle worker to that. He'll just let fate do its work and maybe, just maybe, he will see Gabriella again and in that time, he can prove to her how much he loves her.

--

**A/N: I basically don't know how I will end it. My mind is starting to drift off as my eyes starts to close on its own. The second part will take longer for I have school and I must say, college is stressing me out. I can only write the second part if I have a free time and my mind is working to take me to my "imagine land." Right now, enjoy this first part.**


	2. Chapter 2

It has been 5 years since Gabriella's family left Albuquerque. They had a good life in the Philippines at the time span of three and a half years. Her parents have moved back to Albuquerque right after she passed the board exam. She made quite a name back there and her parents have been proud of her success. Though she had a good life there, still, she missed Albuquerque, the one true place where she really belongs. It's not that she doesn't like to stay in the Philippines – she loved to stay there – but quite frankly, her heart is in Albuquerque and that will never change.

Finally stepping out of the crowded airport, Gabriella wiped her forehead and rolled her luggage behind her. She smiled as the hot, sunny afternoon greeted her. So much had changed for the past 5 years.

She hailed a cab and the driver stepped out to help her put her luggage on the trunk. She never told anyone that she's coming back. No one knew that she's coming back, not even her family and friends.

As the cab driver drove away from the airport, every building and people they had passed by made Gabriella smile. She never knew that in the past five years, she'll miss the scenery of Albuquerque that she has seen for the past fourteen years of her life. Now that she's back, she's not going to leave the only place where she knew she really belongs.

--

_You can do this, Gabriella. Just knock on the door. _She battled with herself. Finally, she arrived at their house. She has been standing in front of the door for two minutes and she can't even knock on the door. She doesn't know why but she's nervous, like she's a stranger looking for help.

Sighing for the tenth time in two minutes, she knocked on the door. Seconds later, the door opened to reveal…

"Hi, mom" Gabriella said a little nervous.

"_Oh, my God_." Carol, her mother said in pure shock. She engulfed her daughter on a tight hug. "What are you doing here? Your father and I thought you're not going to fly back here until Christmas. What happened?" She asked when she let go of her daughter.

"Actually, I decided to fly in early and stay here in Albuquerque for good with you and Dad. I don't want to be some place where I can't even see or hear any news about you and Dad." She replied, unsure of her mother's answer back.

"Baby girl, your father would be happy if you finally stay here with us." Her mother said, using her baby nickname.

"Baby girl? Mom, I'm twenty-two. I'm not a baby girl anymore." She whined making her mother laughed.

"You will always be our 'baby girl'." Her mother replied. "C'mon, come inside. I know you're tired, you need to rest before you talk to your father later on."

Carol took Gabriella's luggage and she followed her mother inside. Unknown to her, her friends are there to visit. Ever since Gabriella's parents moved back to Albuquerque, her friends always visits them to get news about her and how her life had had been since they left. Also, Troy had never forgotten about her. He's always at the Montez every single day. And on every single day he visits, Gabriella always calls and he listens to the conversation she and her family is having. Every time he hears her voice when she calls, he can't fight the feeling not to cry. Not because he misses her (which he always does), it's because he never realized how happy she is now. There are always questions dominating his mind like: 'what if they had been together, will she be happy with him?' or 'have she found a new love and forgotten about him?' There are many questions running on his mind every time he hears that sweet, angel-like voice of hers.

Walking to the living room, Carol spoke up, making the people to look at her.

"There's someone here to meet all of you." She said happily and stepped aside to reveal Gabriella looking around the room. She hadn't noticed all the faces looking at her until someone spoke up.

"Gabriella?" Someone said and Gabriella turned her head to the people sitting at the couches in the living room.

Gabriella's eyes widen when she realized that all of her friends are there with the one person she never thought she will see again – Troy. She looked at her mother with a look saying 'why didn't you tell me they're here?' her mother replied with an innocent smile like she's a teenager again mocking her friend.

"Oh… um... uh… hi." Gabriella stuttered nervously. Truth is she doesn't know what she will say to them after years of not seeing them again.

All of her friends, except Troy, walked up to her and engulfed her into a welcoming hug. She never thought that all of her friends will treat her still the same after all of those years she'd been gone.

"Guys… Can't. Breathe." She choked out as her oxygen is running out from the tight welcome hug she's receiving from her friends. The entire of them pulled away aside from Sharpay who had really missed her _so_ much.

"Sharpay, let go of Gabby now. She's going to turn purple if you don't stop giving her a hug." Ryan, Sharpay's brother said and that's when she let go of Gabriella.

They all looked at Troy when Sharpay pulled away from Gabriella to see him looking interestingly at his hands. He didn't even acknowledge Gabriella when she arrived and he stayed quiet in his seat like he doesn't want to be in the same room with the girl he had been longing to see for the past five years.

"Troy?" Sharpay called out. He looked up. "Aren't you going to greet Gabby?"

He just looked at them and stands up to leave. Obvious that he doesn't want to talk to someone at that moment because to him it feels like it happened all to fast. He hadn't had time to prepare on what to say if Gabriella suddenly comes back. He wanted to talk to her, yes but not at a surprise moment that had taken him _really_ by surprise.

Troy grasped the door handle and will turn it when he heard her voice call out to him.

"Wait," Gabriella said and she sprinted towards him and stood in front of him, "meet me at the park tomorrow after lunch?" she asked hoping that he'll agree. He just nodded his head in agreement and opens the door to leave.

--

_Where is he? _Gabriella asked herself as she looked at her wristwatch for the time. She's been waiting for half an hour for Troy to arrive and she's getting sick of waiting. _Ugh! That guy still didn't change a thing! He always wanted me to wa- _her thought got cut off when she heard someone talk and trying to catch their breath.

"Sorry for keeping you wait here. I have something to finish up at the station." Troy apologized, catching his breath.

For a moment, Gabriella lost her mind when Troy arrived in his police uniform and to her he looks stunningly handsome than he already is.

"Gabriella?" Troy called out, snapping his fingers in front of her face.

She snaps back from her little world, "Wha-? Oh sorry, spaced out for a minute there. Did you say something?"

"I said sorry for being late. I had to finish some case back in the station."

"That's alright."

There's an awkward pause between them. Neither one has no idea on what to talk about or any topic of discussion to discuss about.

"Is it true, Troy?" Gabriella asked, breaking the awkwardness between them.

"True, what?" He asked back.

"That you broke down when I left." She said as if it didn't bother her because it _did_ bother her.

"Even if I tell you, it will never matter if I broke down or not." He replied looking away.

"It does matter, Troy. Our feelings for each other are involved in this situation, especially mine. So don't try-" Troy cut her off.

"Don't try what, Gabriella? Don't try to tell you that it's nothing? For you it does matter but for me, it never _meant_ or _does_ matter." He let out a sarcastic laugh. "And what are you talking about feelings? Did you consider mine when you left?" His voice breaking at the last sentence and tears formed on his eyes.

Gabriella put a hand on his face and wiped the lone tear that had escaped his eye. She felt so bad for the things she had said a minute ago.

Troy wants to cry. Vent out all of the hurt he felt when Gabriella left. He wants to say all of the things he wanted to say to her. He can not do that at one-shot because he might shock her.

He looks at his right side as Gabriella's hand is still on his face. "I was devastated that time. I was so broken that I feel like dying. Every time that I will read the letter you handed to my mother to give to me, I want to rip my heart out and say to you over and over again: 'here's my heart. I trust you to keep it because you trusted me to keep yours.' But every time I think about that, I want to find you and be with you."

"You kept the letter?" she asked, drawing her hand away from his face.

Troy nodded and looked at her. "I did. I never put it out of my wallet because of the one stanza that kept me feel so guilty of letting you go." He said truthfully. He wiped all the tears that had fallen from his eyes before he looked at her.

He put out his wallet and searched for the letter she gave to him. It is still the same but a little crumpled.

"Here." Troy handed her the letter and she hold it, deciding if she will read it or not. Unfolding the paper, Gabriella read the letter silently while Troy looks at her.

_Dear Troy,_

_You probably be reading this when I'm with someone else or I'm far away as possible from you. Still, I want you to know how much you mean to me. I've tried so hard to keep my feelings for you hidden. I had tried to keep myself away from falling deeper and deeper so that I won't get hurt. I succeeded on doing that but every time I will see you I can't help but fall again deep. You don't know this but you're holding my heart now. I had given it to you without you knowing. I thought if I give it to you secretly, you'll look at me more than a friend – best friend, rather – or a sister. I was so wrong that I want to take my heart back. I want to take it back and give it to someone else but something held me back. You know what is it? My conscience. It kept on telling me the word "don't". And I followed my conscience because I know that my heart is in a safe place where you are the only one who can hold and give it back to me. _

_Before I end this letter, I want to share something to you. Here it is:_

I've tried to tell you

So many times

These feelings of mine

But it's not that easy

Letting you know

How I love you so

_It's just a simple stanza but it means a lot to me. If we are really meant for each other, fate will bring us together. I won't keep my hopes because I know that time will tell that we really are meant to be together. Always remember, Troy, that I love you._

_- Gabriella_

"It's a song." Gabriella said as she folded the paper again.

"What?" Troy asked, completely confused.

"The stanza in this letter – it's a song that I had listen to when I was surfing the net when I wrote this letter." She said handing back the letter to him.

Troy put it back on his wallet. "If it is a song, why didn't heard about it? Why didn't it sound so familiar to me?"

"Because I never sang it in front of anyone else. I'm afraid that if I sing the song, there will be questions bombarding me from the people who want to know who the guy is and I don't want them to know that it is you." She said in a monotone voice to avoid getting a hoarse voice when she spoke up.

"But our family and friends know that you have feelings for me. What is the difference if anyone else knows it?" He asked. He never tore his eyes away from her after she handed him back the letter.

"They already knew before anyone else. They had recognized my sudden changes when every time you're near me." She looked down and Troy took the opportunity to take a step forward. "They'll tease me about us getting together in the future."

He smiled, "Did you believe every word that they had said?" He asked curiously.

Gabriella lifted her head up just to see Troy's face inches away from hers. In an audible whisper she said, "No."

Slowly, Troy leaned in to kiss Gabriella. They can both feel each others breath and the heat that is radiating off of their body.

Ten centimeters apart, .5 cm apart… Finally their lips touched! They had waited so long to feel each others lips and now, it's happening. The feeling they are feeling at that moment is unexplainable. They want the world and the time to stop and forget the rest of the things that revolves around them. The only thing that matters at the moment are the person they're with.

Gabriella wound her arms around his neck and Troy pulled her closer to him. His left hand on her waist and the other one on the back of her neck. People that walked pass them didn't think of anything as the two displays their affection to each other in the park where people of different ages comes there. They just awed at the couple that is in love, wishing they will find a love like what Troy and Gabriella feels for each other.

'_Come closer, come closer...' _Troy's phone rings as Gabriella pulled away from him.

"You should pick up that call." Gabriella said, wiping the sides of her lip.

Troy fished his phone out of his pocket. Left hand still on Gabriella's waist. "Hello?"

"Sir, there's an emergency down here at the station." One of Troy's colleagues named Martin Williams, informed him.

Troy sighed, "What kind of emergency?"

"The family of the victim is here. They want the justice for their daughter as soon as possible." Martin said and on the background, Troy could hear the yelling and screaming going on down at the station.

"Okay. I'll be down there in a minute. Bye." Troy replied and hung up immediately.

"Who's that?" Gabriella asked, wiping the side of Troy's lip.

He put his phone back in his pocket. "That was Martin, my co-officer. He said there's an emergency down at the station." He replied, wiping his face with his hand. Completely stressed out from all of the work he needed to do at the station.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm just tired. Haven't got any good night sleep in a week. And now, I need to go back to the station to stop the commotion going on down there."

"Want me to come with you?" She offered. "Maybe I can help you to lessen your work."

"No, it's alright. I can finish it by myself. Besides, you just got here yesterday – I don't want to stress you out."

"Okay. I'll see you later, Troy." She kissed his cheek.

"Bye. See you." He smiled at her before running off to his car.

Gabriella smiled widely – which she rarely does for the past years – when Troy left. She doesn't know why but she has a feeling that maybe, the relationship she will had with Troy be a good one.

--

Months have passed and Troy and Gabriella got closer than ever. Their relationship had been moved to another level. They had been officially dating a week after the case he's working on. Though neither one of them hadn't admitted to their family and friends that they are dating, they can tell that they know. From the constant flirting and sweetness they share with each other in front of their family and friends, they know that they have nothing to worry about. They know that they approved of their relationship and they're happy with it. As long as they're happy and none of them are hurt, then there's no problem.

A knock on the door made Troy stopped writing on his worksheet for a new case he's working on. For him, he loves his job very much as Gabriella loves her job. They both got what they really wanted in their life and not once they had thought to quit their jobs.

"Come in." Troy said to the person outside of his office.

The door opened and Gabriella walked in with an unexplainable expression on her face. Troy got out of his chair and walked over to his girlfriend to give her a kiss.

"What's wrong? Did something bad happen?" Troy asked, wrapping his hands around her waist.

Gabriella looked at him directly on the eyes. "I went to the doctor earlier."

"And what did the doctor said?" He queried, his eyes never leaving the gaze she's holding.

She looked down, "I don't want you to hate me after this. I might as well tell you now than later."

"Just tell it to me, baby. I won't get mad or hate you after this."

She breathed deeply. "It's positive, Troy. I-I'm three weeks pregnant."

_Pregnant _Troy repeated on his mind. A smile grows on his face and his hold to Gabriella grew tighter. He can not believe it. He's going to be a father in nine months to the child of the girl in his arms.

"I'm going to be a father?" Happiness lacing on his voice. She nodded her head in reply. "YES!" He yelled. "I'm going to be a father! Woo-hoo!"

Troy opened the door of his office and yelled again, "I'm going to be a father in nine months!"

All of his co-workers clapped and congratulated him; even the chief of police who happened to pass his office heard him and congratulated him. Gabriella pulled Troy back inside and closed the door to save herself from another embarrassment.

"I see that you're happy about this." Gabriella smirked.

"Happy? I'm ecstatic. I'm going to be a father – wow." He said. He never thought that he will be a father.

Gabriella frowned. "I knew you're just acting. You don't need to pretend you're happy about this, Troy. It's just a mistake telling you this. I'm sorry I ruined your life." She turned around to open the door when Troy spoke up.

"Ruined? You made my life worth living, Ella. You don't know how much it meant for me now. Being with you, having you in life and this little one inside of you," he pointed to her flat stomach, "we're going to raise him or her to be a respectful and kind child." He said truthfully to her. Without her, his life would be hell. Without her, he will never know how to love truly.

"We're not married nor engaged, Troy. We're just dating in seven months. How are we supposed to raise a child if we're not living together?" She asked.

"That's why I'm asking you."

"Asking me what?

He reached in his pocket and enclosed it in his hands. "I was going to take you to dinner later tonight but I thought it will be best if I tell it to you now since you told me great news." He got on one knee and opens his palm to reveal a diamond engagement ring.

Gabriella put both of her hands on her mouth from pure shock. "Oh, my God." That's the only sentence came out from her mouth. Tears are brimming on her eyes.

"I saved all of my money just to buy this ring for you." He said looking at the ring. "It's quite expensive, though, but it's all worth it." He looked up at her. "You're worth it."

He took her hands and held her gaze. "We've known each other since we we're four. You became my best friend and now girlfriend. We've been through together and I'm happy that we stuck with each other. These past months that we're together is the most unbelievable experience in my life. And now that we're going to be parents, I couldn't ask for more. Gabriella Montez, will you do the honor to be my wife and spend your lifetime with me?"

_Is this really happening? _Gabriella asked herself. The man of her dreams, the one she left behind for five years, and now, the father of the child she's carrying is proposing to her. It may not be the scene she pictured on her mind, still, she never – no, she doesn't care where the places will it happen. She will never ask for more because she knows that whatever happens, Troy will still be there.

"It's okay if you say something or anything."

Gabriella nodded her head through the tears that are falling. "Yes, Troy. I will marry you." He stood up and spun her around, laughing as he did so. Words can't explain how much it meant to him for Gabriella to accept his proposal.

He put her down and cupped her face. "You don't know how much it means to me. I love you."

She smiled, "I love you, too. Now and forever."

--

Gabriella opened the door to her house. She's feeling mixed emotions right at that moment. How will she tell to her parents that she's pregnant and getting married to Troy? They didn't know that they're dating and now they're telling them that they're engage. It will be mess up… or is it?

"You okay?" Troy asked as they walked to the living room.

"Just nervous. How are we going to tell it to them, Troy? They might tear us apart."

"Hey, hey. Be positive, Ella. They're not going to do that. If they'll do that, we'll elope out of the country. I have let you go once and I'm not letting that happened again. Not now that I'm going to be a father." He assured her. That's what all she needed – his assurance.

They both walked in to the living room holding hands. Once they got there, Gabriella's parents are already there. Gabriella's getting nervous by the minute. This is it. She'll say it to her parents.

"Mom, dad, can Troy and I talk to the both of you for a minute?" Gabriella's parents nodded their head and stopped whatever they're doing.

"I don't know how to say this. You might hate me for whatever news I will say but please understand." She started and closed her eyes before continuing. "I'm pregnant and Troy's the father."

The room fell silent. Gabriella's eyes are still closed, never wanting to see the faces of her parents. Troy squeezed her hands and pulled her closer to him.

"How long?" Henry asked.

Troy decided to answer this question. "Three weeks. I just knew about this earlier when she went to the station to visit me." He answered honestly.

Carol noticed something shiny on Gabriella's hand. "Is that a ring that I see?" She asked, pointing at her daughter's hand.

The two nodded and Gabriella showed her hand to her parents. "Troy proposed to me earlier. Don't worry – we're not getting married anytime soon. We just want to keep things the way they are right now." Gabriella informed, though she feel nervous telling it to her parents, she knows that they have nothing against about it.

"And we just want to inform you that we secretly dated for seven months." Troy added.

"We know. All of us knew that you two were dating. All of the signs of dating, we have noticed it." Henry said.

"So you're not mad at us for keeping our relationship a secret?" Gabriella asked, shocked.

"Mad?" Carol laughed. "We're happy that you two are together. We've been waiting for the two of you to come clean and admit your relationship."

The two blushed and smiled. All of the nervousness they felt earlier has vanished.

--

As they lay down on Gabriella's bed after dinner, listening to the ticking of the clock, they both wonder how their life would be if they didn't got together.

"Troy?"

"Hmm.."

"Do you believe in fate?"

"Yes, yes, I do." He looked down at the girl in his arm. "Why did you ask?"

"I was just curious. What if we didn't met each other when we were four, we won't be friends by then. What if I didn't left and came back here, is there any possibility that we will be together?" Gabriella asked looking at him.

"You know, I was thinking the same thing." He rubs her arm up and down. "I think – no, I _know _that it is our destiny to be together and not fate." He said knowingly.

She smiled at his answer. She thought that maybe God just wanted to play with their destiny until they find each other in one's arm holding each other closely and protectively.

In so many ways, love can be founding different situation where God planned us to find it. But in troy and Gabriella's case, He planned to let them met each other early than intended. Play with their destiny a little and bring them together again.

"Remember the one stanza of the song in the letter I wrote to you?" She asked and he nodded his head in reply. "I want you to hear the whole song."

"Right now?" She nodded her and lifted herself off the bed.

Troy sat down at the edge of the bed as Gabriella sat down in front of her electronic keyboard. She placed her fingers on the key and a soft melody echoed in the room. She played the first note of the song followed by a humming sound.

"_I've tried to tell you_

_So many times, these feelings of mine_

_But it's not that easy_

_Letting you know how I love you so_

_Complete me, you complete me_

_I've never felt this way_

_Complete me, you complete me_

_Like words and melody"_

As Troy watched her sing, the excitement that he feels grew with passion. He never thought that the girl he's in love with has a wonderful talent that is hidden.

"_Don't you know that we both belong, baby_

_Don't you know that we will last forever?_

_Don't you know that we both belong?_

_I knew it from the start, we belong_

_Hoping that someday for that hello_

_Just a simple hello_

_And maybe tomorrow_

_I'm the reason you'll smile_

_And you make my day"_

He smiled on the second verse, because every time that they'll see each other, they don't greet each other in a simple "hello." And to tell the truth, she's the _only_ reason why he always smiles.

"_Complete me, you complete me_

_I've never felt this way_

_Complete me, you complete me_

_Like words and melody_

_Don't you know that we both belong, baby_

_Don't you know that we will last forever?_

_Don't you know that we both belong?_

_I knew it from the start_

_We belong_

_Together, youre my shelter in the pouring rain_

_I just hope that you will see_

_You and me we belong_

_Don't you know that we both belong, baby_

_Don't you know that we will last forever?_

_Don't you know that we both belong?_

_I knew it from the start"_

Troy stood up and clapped his hands with a smile on his face when Gabriella finished the song she sang. She, too, has a smile on her face.

He walked to her, still clapping. "That was beautiful." He complimented.

"Thanks." She said shyly. "I've practiced it million times to get it perfect." She admitted.

"No matter how many times you practiced it, it will always be perfect for me." He cupped her face in his hand she hold his hands. "I love you. " He said with pure love.

"I love you, too." She replied with the same feeling when he said it seconds ago. "I don't know what will happen to me if I haven't met you." She said truthfully, looking into his eyes.

"And I will never love someone like you that understands me. If you didn't came into my life, maybe until now, I'm looking for the right girl for me and I'm still looking for myself. You're the greatest thing that had happened to me, Ella." His words brought tears to her eyes. He's the only person that knows how much feelings are needed to make a girl cry. That's why Gabriella loves him. He can be sensitive at times and some times, he can be arrogant. But the sensitive side of him is still there.

Words is enough to let your partner how you appreciate their very presence within you. And maybe, words are not enough. Maybe, we need more determination on speaking our body, send our message through body language. Or is it really enough to know or tell how much love you feel for that very person?

"I know how much you love me, Troy. I don't need words of assurance that you love me. I only need you, _only you. _You're my strength, my wings, my protector, my savior; you are my all, Troy. You're the only one I need and the only person this child needed. I will always love you. Now and forever." With that, she connected their lips. For all she cares, the world she's in that moment of her life is revolving around Troy and nothing more.

The words that had escaped her mouth are neither a promise nor an assurance to the future they will build together. It is the truth they both know and will hold when the time comes that they needed to remind each other about the love they had shared. Maybe when they grandchildren's grow up and they are still alive, they will tell about the love they had when they were young, and how love conquer all the obstacle that is serve on your way. After all, two persons that love each other have nothing to be afraid of. They belong to each other and that is fact that no one can change.

- The End -


End file.
